


Comfy

by LifeOnMarz27



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Antarctica, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Is Gay, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, My First Fanfic, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 04:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19560580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnMarz27/pseuds/LifeOnMarz27
Summary: Jack hadn't celebrated when Pitch was swallowed up by his own creations. He hadn't gone back to normal, if that was even a concept now. And he certainly hadn't forgotten about it since. He had, in fact, taken it upon himself to 'guard' Pitch's lair-turned-prizon for the day he emerged.5 years, 5 silent, cold, lonely years of captivity. Now freed by the one person he least expected.Will they reconcile? Who knows? I sure as hell don't!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurHappyPlace123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/gifts).



> I am genuinely sorry

Jack hadn't celebrated when Pitch was swallowed up by his own creations. He hadn't gone back to normal, if that was even a concept now. And he certainly hadn't forgotten about it since. He had, in fact, taken it upon himself to 'guard' Pitch's lair-turned-prizon for the day he emerged. Every day after Jamie went to school, there Jack would sit. On the dead, dried-up dirt patch that marked the worst day of his life. A tether to the part of himself that disgusted him most. 

Alright, he was still with the Guardians, but he couldn't understand how they had just, moved on. They had heard the same terrified screams that erupted from Pitch. They had seen the pure horror in his eyes. They had seen his frantic, albeit futile escape attempt. So how had they just walked away and celebrated his torture the next year? Sometimes it seemed as if he had captured the wrong person. That Pitch could be redeemed, but the Guardians? He couldn't look some of them in the eye anymore. 

300 years of silence. They didnt understand. They still had trouble understanding it. The closest they had ever been to how he'd felt for that long was Easter 5 years ago. Pitch had him sussed in a minute. Less. That conversation in Antarctica, he would play it over in his head as he fiddled with his staff. When Pitch looked at him, Jack could see genuine sadness and that unmistakable glint of loneliness that Jack instantly understood. Why he had said no to Pitch was still a mystery to him. 

5 long, sleepless, watchful years waiting for Pitch. Longing for Pitch. Practicing and rewriting and editing his long and arduous speech to Pitch about how sorry he was and that "Refusing him was the biggest mistake of his immortal life", 'hmmm' Jack thought, 'maybe a little cliche?' The wind seemed to agree as it grazed Jack's permanently ruffled albino hair. 

Oh. That's new.

Jack faintly remembered this feeling... falling. It doesn't occur as much when the wind is your bitch, but on the rare occasion it does, it's not fun.

‘Wait,’ Jack heard himself think as his brain landed soon after he had with a quite satisfying THUD , ‘If I’ve fallen and, I was sitting on the entrance to Pitch's Lair, then... then...’ after that, however, Jack's mind was just making heavy breathing sounds as it tried to come up with a suitable end to that particular thought. 

And, with the grace and poise of a dead rat, Jack managed to squawk “I’M IN PITCH'S LAIR!" Before attemting to make himself sound as if he wasn’t over the Man in the Moon with pure joy, he whipped his head round faster than you can say “comfy jumper" at the now very unsettling laughter coming from... well everywhere actually. 

Odd. 

Odd only that the laughter wasn’t his usual, full-bodied cackle that he was accustomed to. No, this was a genuine laugh of, happiness? Happiness of what though? The fall? His enemy powerless? Or, the most intriguing option, at Jack's mere presence?


	2. And Now, For Something Completely Different

Five years,  
1826 days,  
43824 hours,  
2629440 minutes,  
1557766400 seconds, Going past him like snowflakes in the wind,  
1557766401, 1557766402, 1557766403, 155776-

THUD

Pitch glanced up, dazed from what he could only describe as the sound of Other. He hadn’t heard Other for a long time. For all this time it had just been Self. He’d given up the idea of a name at around year 3, he was Self. Singular. Solitary. After each one of his nightmares had battered and beaten him with such unyielding fury, names seemed like a luxury. Who was going to use his except himself anyway? Self was sufficient.

What had really confused him however, was how the Other had gotten in.

As far as he knew, the magic seal that prohibited him from leaving was iron-clad. Solid and quite unbreakable. So how had the Other found it’s way in? It’s not like you could just stumble across the entrance and dig him out. Only a Guardian could’ve broken the seal, and even then it would take time. He didn’t know exactly how much time, but he could now safely assume it was at most 5 years and 48 seconds.

The timer in his head never stopped, never silenced for a single second of his millennia long existence. A constant and acute sense of time that really didn’t help when paired with absolute loneliness.

Then, a squawk.

That really seemed to attract his attention. ‘Ah,’ he thought to himself, ‘that’s my name. Pitch, the Bogeyman, Nightmare King and the Fear spirit.’ Pitch seemed to regain a scrap of his former self, straightening up and pushing his shoulders back, his confidence threatening to stir in him. What he saw next made Pitch believe his luck was finally changing.

Jack motherluving Frost. In the flesh. Hanging by his hood on a spike. 

He didn’t realise it was him laughing until he saw Jack’s snow-white cheeks turn a shade of pink, obviously flustered. Pitch didn’t know what he was even laughing at. The slapstick element fading away as soon at he noticed it. He was... happy? 

It felt sort of slimy.

Happiness wasn’t the sort of thing Pitch was used to. But there he was. Happy at seeing someone, anyone other than the fearlings. Happy to see Jack Frost. 

Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably upload soon, or nah, fuxk it

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, but I dont know what they'll be yet. Oh well


End file.
